


Hold me through the night and fight away my demons

by SavageBean2000



Series: Avengers One Shots:) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship only, Loki - Freeform, Mentipns of Loki, No Relationship, Poor traumatised clint, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, THOR AND CLINT ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP, Thor comforts clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageBean2000/pseuds/SavageBean2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clint crawls intl bed with Thor after a nightmare about Loki.  He does it because Thor is the only person who could possibly understand his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me through the night and fight away my demons

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CLINT/THOR  
> Sorry I just wanted to make that clear. This is a friendship story only. One Bro helping out another. Still I hope you and enjoy it and that'll you'll comment.

It was cold. The room was dark except for one ray of moonlight that broke through the curtains of the window. It trailed across the carpet, up onto the bed and across the chest of the rooms owner. Thors graceful snoring filled the room. The walls almost shook with each breath, but it didn't ruin the tranquility of the night. His hair splayed out across the pillows like golden decoration and his sheets hung on his hips like a second thought. 

The room was chilly with a summer night breeze, nothing too hard to handle and nothing that would wake the god. 

There was a series of gentle footsteps outside the room. There was a slight creak from a floorboard outside the door, and Thor did shift a little though the noise was barely audible. He shifted and a slight snort came through his nose. 

The door creaked. A head peaked through and Clint peered into the darkness. His gaze trailing to the bed where the god of thunder laid, his breathing like thunder itself. He looked back at where he'd come from, as though debating whether he should just turn back and leave. Eventually though he did step into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, with a click it sealed. 

The slight of the moon showed all the creases and bags under the archer's eyes. Tired crinkles. He was obviously exhausted; the yellow skin showed as such, his hollowed cheeks also indicated maybe he hadn't been eating. Clint would like to say it was because of working, that he didn't have enough time but everyone knew that couldn't be possible, since Loki Clint had been put on watch, and on discharge. 

Yet it was because of Loki that Clint couldn't sleep. The nightmares continued to haunt him even as time passed, constant dreams of losing control, of the god of mischief slipping back inside his mind. He constantly dreamed of killing his team mates in their slumber, or destroying the whole city because he wasn't strong enough to fight the tricksters spell. 

He'd had such a dream that night, far more detailed than ever before. Clint had dreamt of that blue magic, feeling it through his veins, as he was pushed back and back until he submitted under its power. 

He was practically shaking in the door. He wasn't one to admit being scared and really he wasn't scared. He was just scarred. Those scars wouldn't heal all that quickly. 

He slunk across the carpet, even in his sleep deprived post nightmare state he was still a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He knew how to tiptoe. He knew how to be quiet and remain out of sight. Clad in a pair of long Blue pyjama pants and a band t-shirt, socks covering his feet. He approached the edge of the bed and whispered into the dark,  
"Thor?"

He slipped onto the edge of the bed and poked his team mates shoulder gently to wake him, "Thor?" He repeated. 

The quiet voice did stir the god, the warrior who had let his guard slip to sleep, usually he'd have heard the creaking floorboards before Clint even entered. His eyes opened a little, fluttering up to look at the blurred features of Clint before everything settled.   
"Brother Clint? What's going on?"

Clint shook his head and slid onto the bed laying his head down. "Nothing .. I had a bad dream ... can I just lay here with you?" He asked quietly. It might seem silly, everyone presumed he'd crawl in with natasha when he was in such a state. But Thor was the only one who could possibly even comprehend what Clint was going through. 

"Loki?" Thor asked simply and Clint nodded his head. Words couldn't even begin to explain and Thor didn't use any after that. He brought Clint closer in a friendly Bro hug, hugging him to his side as though protecting him from the darkness of the room.

Clint wasn't really scared but he knew Loki was really fearful of Thor. Maybe sleeping in the arms of the god of thunder would frighten away the nightmares. 

No words were exchanged. No words were needed. Thor just held him close until Clint finally fell into a fitful sleep. 

Thor understood. He did. Loki was famous for his trickery. The mundane minds of human beings were so easily taken in and shaped, there was no lying. Thor could feel Clint's sorrow and anxiety, unfortunately there was nothing he could do to fix it. No magic spell. All he could do was hold the archer and hope it helped. 

Hours into the night Thor whispered into the dark as though the shadows of the room would carry the message to his deranged brother, "Brother, look at what pain you've caused".

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?   
> Did you not?   
> Please tell me why in the comments.


End file.
